Sacrifice
by 9kaguya99
Summary: In order for a life to live...another must die. For there to be a savior there must be an enemy. What would be the price for a Shinigami soul? One-Shot!


_**Nel: OHAYOOOO I AM BEING TIMED HELP ME!**_

_**Hana: N-Nel-Sama...we're wasting time you hurry...we only have 30 m-minutes to write this fic...**_

_**Nel: B-BUT IDK WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT!**_

_**Hana: Me neither...**_

_**Kaguya: Hn. Losers...leave it to me.**_

* * *

The clock was ticking...many bodies littered the floor. The red haired man looked left to right, holding a lone body in his arms. He was asked to watch over her as the captain with white hair engaged in a battle with the traitor...Sosuke Aizen.

The wind picked up as the blades clashed, the man's hair whipped his face. How he wished he had a band to hold it up, but the damn explosion made it break. He shifted the girl to his left side as he took a knife out from his sleeve. He angled it above his head, watching his reflection from the sharpness of the blade. He knew he would regret this, but he had no choice...it was too much of a distraction, and in war...if you lose sight of your enemy...you die.

The beautiful red locks that he took so much pride in, fluttered to the floor and he was left with a military cut. Removing the white cloth he usually wore around his forehead he sighed._**"Not too bad for a last minute decision." **_

He looked behind him and saw a path open for him to travel through without being seen by the traitorous captain. Running, he traveled the long distance.

* * *

Hitsugaya, Toshiro winced as his shoulder was slashed by Aizen's sword. He knew he was losing and he knew his time was almost up...but at least he managed to get the one that was most important to him out of harms way. Momo...her name, her scent, her face flashed into his mind, making him lose his focus. But he didn't care about that...if he died at least he would die with her on his mind...with her as the last thing he would ever picture.

"Toshiro I am most disappointed...I would have thought you of all people would understand why I would be doing this."

"I could never understand the plans of a traitor."

"That may be so...but we both know who this plan revolves around."

Toshiro's eyes widen, growling he lifted his sword and slammed it onto Aizen's shoulder, but he blocked it with his own sword. "Don't you bring her into this!"

"My, my...if I didn't know any better I would say you had feelings for the shinigami."

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! NOW DIE SOSUKE AIZEN!"

Aizen smirked and snapped his fingers. Toshiro's eyes widen as he feels openings spread throughout his body. "You were clueless Hitsugaya...and now you will pay for it with your life."

The light from the captain's eyes slowly fades. Stepping, back he feels himself falling from the sky. Some would recognize him as a fallen angel, but we all knew that would have been a huge understatement.

_**"Momo...forgive me..."**_ He smiled slightly as he closed his eyes. _**"At least I can die...knowing she is far from harm..."**_

* * *

The shinigami's eyes slowly opened as she awoke from her small comatose state. Her whole body was numb. How long had it been since she was injured from her captain...

_**"That's right...Captain Aizen...betrayed us...betrayed me...how can I ever-"**_

Her eyes began to fill with tears as a cold aura surrounded her small frame. She knew she was being held by someone, but she was far to busy watching the small snowflakes dance in front of her face; to notice.

_**"S-Shiro-Chan? Is that you...?"**_ The snowflakes landed on her cheeks as if kissing her, and then they disappeared into the sky. The sight made her sad, and the fact that her captain betrayed the soul society did not help the situation. Her mental state of mind...was truly messed up.

"W-Where is Shiro-Chan...what of Captain Aizen...?" She croaked out.

"Oh, Hinamori...welcome back." Renji Abarai greeted.

"I guess I will explain it when we get to the hideout...please forgive our decision."

"Our decision...?"

Renji shook his head and continued to run, her eyes widened as she saw his state of hair, it looked good on him.

She nodded too exhausted to even argue. Perhaps it was the best that she didn't know anything for now...but what of Toshiro...? I guess she wouldn't find out as soon a she would've liked.

* * *

_**Kaguya: Fin.**_

_**Nel: Wow O.o**_

_**Hana: N-Not our best...**_

_**Kaguya: I appreciate all my work. You don't like it oh well.**_

_**Hana: N-No that's not what I meant...**_

_**Nel: Ignore her...she's angry because she didn't do a good job and she knows it :3**_

_**Kaguya: (Throws a Shuriken at Nel's forehead)**_

_**Nel: (Falls backwards, anime fountain of blood shoots out)**_

_**Kaguya: R & R.**_


End file.
